inFamous: Bound to Destiny
by DarkKnights
Summary: Giygas is back, more powerful than before and by luring many conduits from Empre Plaza to the dark side, attempts to destroy Earth again. Ness and friends is powerless as Giygas assaults the world, but after meeting the savior of Empire Plaza, they form an unlikely alliance. Will the two be strong enough to finally end Giygas's attack? Rated T for violence, gore, disturbance & gore


_**Hello ladies and gentlemen! First off, for all of you, you may be noticing me as the author of my series "A T. rex's Journey"? Well, don't worry about it, the series isn't dead yet and there will be several more chapters despite my laziness and stuff. But now, let's get back into topic. I have now gotten a PlayStation 3 console recently and for a second thought, I thought maybe I could just do one. As a lifelong Nintendo fan and a novice Sony fan, I give you my new story, A Cross-Over of two great franchises: the infamous inFamous series (Don't freak, I intended that) and the brilliant EarthBound series! In this story-line Giygas (Whom was defeated by Ness and friends) had returned, having grown stronger and, seeking vengeance plans to destroy his nemesis and the world. Ness confronts him and is defeated. Meanwhile, at a city known as Empire Plaza, a conduit known as Cole McGrath feels the presence of horrific monsters attacking the state and decides to fight back. Ness later awakens and heads out to Empire Plaza after hearing that it is being destroyed by Giygas's forces where he meets up with Cole. The two form an unlikely alliance while trying to stop the nefarious Giygas who decides to corrupt other conduits to his side, turning things worse. Will Ness, Cole and friends manage to defeat Giygas or will the demonic extraterrestrial get what he finally wanted? This story was a longtime idea of mine and it is time that I finally spread it throughout the world. Also, be wary that this story is rated T for violence, moderate gore, some profanity and maybe some disturbing sequences so be careful. Anyway, here's the first chapter, enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_Warning: This story is of my ownership And I do not own any of the aforementioned series above. The EarthBound and inFamous series are owned by Nintendo and Sucker Punch Studios (Owned by Sony) respectively. Copyright is strictly forbidden._

Also, Despite owning a PS3, I have not played inFamous yet (I don't own it). I have recently watched the walkthrough and guess what? I loved it! So that's my main reason on why I decided to make this. Also, If I have portrayed Cole McGrath or anything associated with inFamous incorrectly, I apologize and I will try to fix it as soon as possible. Thanks and I hope you'll help :).

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**?  
**

* * *

Everything at the surrounding area was nothing but a black hole of emptiness...

There was also no sign of any breathing organism everywhere with no sound whatsoever...

Somewhere however, things were going to change... forever...

Somewhere, out of nowhere, a distorted moan, resembling the voice of a screaming child echoed from the shadows...

Followed by what seemed to be streaks of dark red wisps...

The wisps clashed into each other with lightning speed, with shocking consequences...

The wisps started to twist into each other, trashing around as voices started to grow more and more louder and menacing...

The moans and cries echoed one last time before all the wisps collided against each other and unleashed a giant red wave of energy, a loud, deafening explosion following afterwards...

As the dust cleared off, the only visible sign however, was a loud moan, coming from one horribly distorted and mutilated image formed by the red wisps. The wisps formed a hideous aura that somewhat resembled a human fetus. Closer however, revealed something more terrifying, a face that seemed to resemble a child screaming in agony...

"Fff... rrreee... eeee..." the aura stuttered, a voice that definitely sounded life a demonic howl.

Suddenly, a blast of red beams started to blast it's way upwards, almost covering mostly of the background.

"Nessss... desss... trooooyyy... worllllllllllld... shallll... crummm... bllleee..."" the aura moaned.

Suddenly, the fetus started to rapidly vibrate before it spread it's arms. The fetus then grew larger and more muscular, growing up into an infant. The aura however wasn't going to remain still and eventually, the infant grew itself up into a child, then a teenager and finally, into a fully developed adult, complete with mature legs, limbs, muscle and a stable body. However, it's face was still horribly disfigured, with a distorted face, a twisted jaw and a bent neck.

"At lassssst...", the figure muttered, this time in a more mature, manly manner. He then screamed loudly, shaking his head back and forth as the whole background started to fill up with more fetus-shaped auras.

The figure then raised his arm and then swiped it downwards with force. What followed was another loud burst, this time in a more pinkish color. The figure moaned loudly before he started to separate into tiny forms of wisps. At the wave vanished, everything went black again...

* * *

**Well that was a start... Giygas is back, looks like things are gonna get ugly. And what is gonna happen to Ness and the group? Anyway, as a reminder, I haven't played the EarthBound games either, but The main reason why I haven't mentioned it above was because I was familiar with it via Super Smash Brothers. Oh, and I might be planning a Super Smash Bros. X PlayStation All Stars Battle Royal FanFiction someday in the future (Main inspiration for this comes from Super Sayin Crash). Also, for you fellow readers, if I portrayed anything wrong, be sure to notify me and i'll correct those mistakes at anytime. Also, for one final call, rate, review and favor me and the FanFiction as well. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you're waiting for Chapter 2. Till then, see you soon :).**


End file.
